1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates, broadly speaking, to a novel thermal insulator.
More particularly, this invention relates to a novel thermal insulator which, prior to use as such, is extremely compact and lightweight, and which is activated for use as a thermal insulator by the addition of a liquid to form a gel.
Even more specifically, this invention relates to a novel thermal insulator for protecting temperature-sensitive materials, such as specimens of various human fluids (blood, sera, urine, etc.) obtained at one site, from potentially harmful extremes of temperature during shipment of such materials to a remote analytical laboratory, which thermal insulator, prior to use as such, is extremely compact and lightweight and which is activated for use as a thermal insulator by the addition of water to form a thermally insulating cushioning gel.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It has long been known to insulate containers such as bottles, containing temperature-sensitive liquids, against extremes of temperature, by wrapping insulating means around such containers. Similar means have been provided in the past to prevent heated liquids in containers from cooling.
Prior art disclosing such insulating means to be wrapped around a container must be almost numberless. Representative prior art is seen in U.S. Pat. No. 5,188,877 (1993) to Magaro, U.S. Pat. No. 2,522,381 (1950) to Kramer, U.S. Pat. No. 4,687,118 (1987) to Clark; U.S. Pat. No. 5,048,734 (1991) to Long, U.S. Pat. No. 4,878,482 (1989) to Pfeffer, U.S. Pat. No. 3,106,313 (1963) to Kurhan, and U.S. Pat. No. 4,268,567 (1981) to Harmony.